


Her

by Risty



Series: The Butterfly Effect. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risty/pseuds/Risty
Summary: At first Harry noticed her because she seemed calm, confident. Then he noticed that she seemed to be friends with the Demon Twins, who had a loud personality to her soft and quiet temperament. Sometimes he noticed her walking down the halls, pausing often to greet a student or look out the windows. She shined so brightly but was a wallflower when it came to class. The oddest thing was that she was a Gryffindor. But she acted more like a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw.Soon he started wanting to know more about her, befriend her. Too bad that she didn't feel to strongly about him at first. Rather, she didn't realize that he was talking to her....When:Harry Potter tries to befriend the oddity named Anastasia. Hermione looks on in amusement at her friend being dense. Anastasia's just oblivious.
Series: The Butterfly Effect. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129499
Kudos: 13





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all~ This is sort of my first fanfic in a pretty long time. My first fic wasn't all that good in terms of writing but I'm rewriting it now! :). 
> 
> The name Anastasia comes from Greek origin meaning "Resurrection" which is an accurate name for my character, I'll write another fic for that explaining. I have so many ideas, but it's often difficult for me to type it in a way that keeps the audience interested as these ideas comes to be in short scripts or images. This story is just an extension (in Harry's POV) of another story that I'm currently writing and will be here soon. 
> 
> I will try to update at least once a week, or every other week depending on my schedule. Enjoy reading~
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, I only own my OC, Anastasia.

The First Time He Saw: 

Among the sea of black robes of 11 year-olds, she appeared to be the only one confident enough to to smirk. She was a dark-hair asian, with dark intense eyes. 

Unlike the rest of the students, she seemed to be the only one who wasn’t shaking from nerves, who wasn't anxiously waiting for the sorting to begin. 

Many were concerned, nervous, scared or a combination of all three. Some were frantically muttering a spells under their breath (like Hermione Granger , a bushy-haired girl), hiding behind masks of pompousness and general meanness (like Draco Malfoy, a pure blood boy who he had met on the train) or regaling others with stories of the sorting that they had heard from their older family members (like Ron Weasley). 

Harry didn’t have the heart to tell his first friend (ron, whom he met on the Hogwarts Express Train) that his stories of the troll was most likely a tall tale his pranksters of brothers told him just to mess with him, again. Who after all, would set young, inexperienced 11 year-olds who knew no magic against a troll?

Looking around full of nerves and fright his eyes caught an amused looking girl, seemingly eavesdropping on Ron's tale. She too, was a first-year student, with a pure black robe, instead of the yellow, blue, green, or red color of the houses that decorated the trims of the older years' robes. 

She held herself in a confident manner, as if she herself wasn’t worried, as if she knew what, or who was sorting them into houses that would decide their next seven years. 

(Later, when looking back, Harry realized that she did know how they were going to be sorted. When asking her how, she just smiled, “I just knew” which wasn’t frustrating at all.  
She just seemed to know things, people, and what could possibly happen. He didn’t question her further, as she was quite like Luna in that regard. Luna also knew things too, but she hid her knowledge behind her wrackspurts and nargles)

As if sensing a gaze, she turned to look at him. Gazing at him in slight surprise, staring for a bit until he flattened his bangs, trying desperately to cover his lightning bolt scar. She smiled a small smile, barely a twist of her lips really, and mouthed,  
Don’t worry.  
Surprisingly, her words helped and, as if knowing he could trust her, his body stopped shaking and his heart slowed from its thumping loud beat to a slow and sure thump. He became calm. 

That is, until the ghosts came into the entrance room through the stone walls, causing the already scared and excited first-years to scream in fright and terror, causing his heart to once again start their frantic beat.

He kept the calm confident girl in her mind. As unlike most eleven year olds, she seemed years old, almost adult-like. He would later forget about her and her eyes as he slowly befriended Hermione and stopped Voldemort from possessing Nicholas Flamel’s stone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also looking for a beta who would be willing to help me edit my fic and give me more ideas :)


End file.
